The Champion of the twins
by Jason Senan
Summary: After listening to these recordings I remember everything. These recordings are the life of The Forgotten Hero and The Champion of the Twins. I have two separate memories of the time he was here and as if he had never existed. Now I shall tell you of him, for his story is important it involves the fate of your hero, the hero you are familiar with, the hero you know and love.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

After listening to these recordings I remember everything. These recordings are the life of The Forgotten Hero and The Champion of the Twins. I have two separate memories of the time he was here and as if he had never existed. Now I shall tell you of him, for his story is important it involves the fate of _your_ hero, the hero you are familiar with, the hero you know and love.

Line-break

Percy's POV

The school year was finally over and I was going to Camp Half-Blood for a week, but of course going to camp wouldn't be complete without a monster attack, so there I was, in a dark alley staring down a hellhound. As it got ready to attack my hand crept to where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. The hellhound pounced as I brought out my pen out, I rolled to the side, uncapped my pen, and held it to my side as it grew to a 3 foot long celestial bronze sword. The hellhound stopped and hesitated as it saw what I held, then it crouched and pounced once more, or rather tried to, that hesitation was all I needed, I charged him and as he crouched I cut down his side. He yelped then blasted into dust.

I walked into my apartment and saw my mom, Sally Jackson, wiping off the table. As I shut the door she turned her head and saw me covered in monster dust. "Again Percy," she sighed. "Hellhound," I quickly explained, "I'm going to quickly clean up then we'll go,right?" I asked hopefully. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Yes Percy, then we'll go." I grinned and ran upstairs to take a shower.

As I ran up the hill, I noticed a lone figure leaning against Thalia's tree. When I got closer I realized it was Annabeth. I waved, "Hey Annabeth." She frowned. "You're late." "I would have been early if I hadn't been attacked by a hellhound in an alleyway," I shot back. "Lets face it Seaweed Brain," She grinned, "You'd still be late." I listened to Annabeth talk as we walked to the beach. She lives in California so we don't get to see each other very often, so when we do she talks, a lot, I didn't mind though, I like the sound of her voice. (Uhh, can we edit that part out? _Nope._ Crap.) Anyway as we walked an Ares kid, Marcus, walked by clutching a heavily bandaged hand and grumbling something about wooden swords. Turning to Annabeth I asked, "What was that all about?" "Percy do you consider your entrance to Camp Half-Blood to be impressive?" She asked in return. "Not really," I answered.

"Well I did until a week ago, while we were eating lunch someone yelled, a raw throaty yell, just outside the border then the sound of wood smashing against something fleshy then the yelp of a hellhound. We all ran to the top of half blood hill and at the base an entire pack of hellhounds surrounding one lone demigod who wielded a wooden sword. A hellhound pounced from behind and the demigod whirled around and with great force batted the hellhound aside. We started to march on the hell-hounds when Chiron galloped out. "No, this his challenge do not do it for him." he told us. So we waited. Now he was facing us and his wood sword wasn't killing the hellhounds. A hellhound swung its heavy paw at him and he blocked, but the blow knocked his sword out of his hands. So I took a short sword from one of my siblings and threw it to him. I threw it too hard and too fast in my desperation but he saw the sword what he did next was weird, he cocked his head as if he were confused then he stepped aside at the last moment and caught the sword and twirled around as the next hellhound tried to pounce on him. The sword sliced cleanly through it and the demigod looked surprised then he smiled with pure joy then started to kill the hellhounds.

He twirled the sword in his hands as if he had used one his entire life. He hooked his arm underneath the foreleg of one of his foes jerked it up exposing it's underbelly, he stabbed it in it's gut then smashed aside another with the pommel of the sword. Soon there was only three in front and one creeping up behind him, when it came within arm's length away from him he dropped the sword grabbed its head and flipped it over his shoulder pinning it in place with his arm, he picked up the sword and stabbed it down. Before the hellhound died though it kicked the demigod's left shoulder, tearing through the shirt and skin and making his shoulder buckle. The demigod stood up and quickly disposed of the other three.

Instead of walking to us he walked over to a green hiking pack, he dug through it and brought out something blue then turned his back on us, soon he was bandaging his wounded shoulder after tearing away the torn sleeve. He threw the pack over his shoulders and walked up Half-Blood Hill, when he reached us he held the sword out and spoke in a deepish voice, "Who owns this fine blade?" We couldn't move out of shock. Malcolm shook his head and stepped forward, "It's mine." That seemed to shake everyone out of their shock, and they dispersed. Malcolm took his sword and followed after them. Only I stayed behind with him. He turned to me. "And you're the one who got the sword to me, for that I thank you, my name is Jeffrey, but you can call me Jeff, now where do I need to go to stay here. I don't have any money but I will work or anything else I need to do to stay here." "See that house down there you can work out details with the centaur," I told him, pointing at the Big House."


	2. Chapter 2 Ares Cabin and I gets Whipped

Percy's POV

"Wow," I said. I was amazed and a little bit jealous. "What does that have anything to do with my question?" I asked. " Well the next day," Annabeth began, " The Hermes cabin went to sword fighting, and while you are gone Marcus teaches sword fighting. He singled out Jeff and told him to draw his sword. "Um I'd prefer to use wooden swords," Jeff had responded, while rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Why," Marcus sneered, "Are you a wimp?" "No, I just have a tendency to smack fingers," he responded curtly, "But if you insist I'll fight with a real sword." So they began, and after a few blows Marcus dropped his sword and clutched his hand."

I was amazed. "Where is Jeff now," I asked. "Over at the sword fighting arena," she answered. As I walked over the entire Ares cabin, fully armored and everything, rushed by. I stepped in the entrance just in time to see the Ares campers surround the demigod furiously hacking the practice dummies into pieces, when he was done he looked up and saw the people who surrounded him. "Wooden swords or real?" He asked with a smile on his lips. "Real," Clarisse said, after a moment's hesitation. "Are you sure?" He taunted, "Just ask Marcus how well that worked out for him." "Dude you are so dead," I thought. Clarisse growled and the Ares cabin converged, like a group of piranhas.

When the first guy reached him he ran, jumped then kicked off his stomach to the guy right across from him, and kicked off that guy's face, making him go out cold. The demigod, or Jeff I guess, flew over the first guy, and as Jeff came down he slammed the pommel of his sword down on his opponent's head, dropping him like a sack of flour. He picked up the unconscious demigod's shield and threw it Captain America style at another Ares camper, it caught her across the face and she spun 90 degrees then collapsed. Without even looking Jeff caught someone's wrist when she swung at him with her sword, and used the cross guard of his sword to knock her out to. Jeff proceeded to deal with everyone in a similar fashion, only using his sword when he had to. Soon there was only Clarisse left. She jabbed at him with her electric spear, Maimer, he batted it aside with his sword, he flinched and mumbled a curse under his breath. Clarisse swung the butt of her spear, which he grabbed and tore the spear out of her grasp, using the momentum, he threw the spear across the room and brought the tip of his sword to Clarisse's neck. "Now you are going to leave me alone," His voice had turned deadly and icy, "Otherwise I'll have to thump you over the head too." Then he turned to leave.

As he walked to the door he saw me, he broke out in a grin, revealing a row of teeth. "You must be Percy," he said with a strange accent that I couldn't place, "Your girlfriend, the pretty blond one, Annabeth, told me a lot about you." "She's not my girlfriend," I replied. "Shame," He responded then shrugged and walked away. Clarisse then walked up to me. "He needs to be knocked down a peg or two," she growled through her teeth, "challenge him to a duel tonight and I'll arrange with Chiron a little surprise for the camp." I didn't know why but I was jealous. "I'll do it."

Line break

At the campfire I stood up after roll and spoke, "The Ares campers have asked me to challenge Jeffrey to duel on behalf of their honor, I accepted." then I sat back down. Chiron spoke "The Ares campers and I talked, on Friday, instead of the annual capture the flag they'll fight and we'll watch." The crowd started murmuring. Jeff stood up, "I accept your challenge, but I insist that we fight with wooden swords, so I won't accidentally remove your fingers, right Marcus?" As Jeff said that last bit he broke out in a wide grin while Marcus growled. "Anyway if you need to weight your wooden sword so it feels right then go ahead." Then he sat back down.

Line break

The next day I went to the Hephaestus cabin to get a weighted wooden sword. I handed my sword to Beckendorf and he weighed it, when he saw the weight his eyes widened and he mumbled some pretty impressive curses under his breath. "What Beckendorf," I asked. "This weight is a complicated one," he responded, "Go train, I'll give you the sword tonight."

Line break

It was the day of the fight, and I had been training all week, sometimes Jeff was in there too and the more I watched the more I wanted to back out. Watching him made me think of my mortal enemy, Luke, last time I saw him he was lying broken on the stone after falling off a cliff, and Luke was no slouch when it came to the sword. There was one thing giving me hope, is that Jeff's swords seemed to be heavy to him, including the wooden sword. After dinner we went to the sword fighting arena. Everyone one was there, except the Hermes cabin. "Maybe he chickened," someone yelled. "I've been here the whole time," said a voice from the shadows. He stepped away from a wall covered in shadows. He wore a green cloak and under that he wore all black, he flipped his hood back, unfastened it, and threw it to the corner. "I thought you were going to back out," He said with a grin, "Not 'cause I think you're a wimp, but I've seen your expression when you watch me train. As he spoke the Hermes cabin showed up with Chiron. "Begin," Chiron told us.

I charged him and swung, instead of blocking he dodged my blow and stood ready with his sword I kept at this for a while, he'd only use his sword if he couldn't dodge and all the while his grin never left his face. Without betraying the motion he swung, a slow swing that I parried easily. After that he started to pick up speed every time I blocked his blow till his sword was as fast as mine. Every now and then his sword would smash my fingers, making me growl and wince. "Y'know my entire life I wanted to go up against someone and use my full strength," he stated,his grin never faltering, "Still hasn't happened yet." So I picked up the speed and and he matched it, I went my fastest and he still matched it, his grin widened. Suddenly Annabeth started cheering, "Percy, Percy!" Soon everyone was cheering my name yet still his grin never left his face.

Back and forth, left and right, we battled I attacked and he parried, he attacked and I parried. I feinted toward his feet and he bought it, sort of, his blade met mine before I could bring it up and he pushed against it and I pushed as well. Our faces were inches apart, My face was drawn back in a growl, and he was still grinning. Faster than the eye could follow he brought up his sword, and in the same movement he twirled around me and slammed his hilt into my back, making me stumble he raised his sword and brought down so fast I only barely blocked it. The audience stopped cheering. We kept attacking each other, and he kept grinning. Then Clarisse started jeering, not at me, but Jeff. Soon the entire Ares cabin joined in, then all but Annabeth and the Hermes cabin. It was inevitable that the Hermes campers would start jeering, but when they did Jeff's grin disappeared. As the jeers got louder Jeff's face got angrier. Soon his lips were pulled back in a snarl, but there was something in his eyes, something behind the anger, I couldn't read it, as his snarl got fiercer, his sword got faster, all trace of the heaviness gone. I could barely see his blade and I could only just, stop it, his blade would occasionally nick me, leaving welts and bruises.

Finally he swung toward my legs with a sense of finality, like he knew this was going to let him win, he left himself entirely unguarded, but that sense made me scared and reckless, I jerked my feet back and brought my sword down to protect my legs, making me bend halfway over as a result. Quicker than I have ever seen anyone move before he brought his sword up and slammed it into the small of my back, pain shot down my back and I collapsed on my face. I lied there trying to recover, when I flipped over, Jeff was looking down at his feet as if he were ashamed, Annabeth was there, her mouth wide open. I groaned as I tried to get up, but fell on my back when the pain proved to be to much. Jeff walked over to me and offered his hand giving me a small warm, friendly smile, instead of the wild grin he usually had. Now that he wasn't attacking something I could really see his features, he had an angled jawline that made him look like royalty, he had forest green eyes, this little crinkle right below his left eye when he smiled, and kindness and sorrow in his expression. I took his hand and he hauled me off the ground with little effort. "I'm sorry,"I tried to say. "Don't be," he responded, I know that you weren't in control of your emotions and was jealous, anyway I'm the one who should be sorry, I let my anger get the best of me." It seemed like we were destined to become friends.

The next week my mom was going to take me to a high school her boyfriend, Paul Blofis, taught at, so Saturday I packed up my stuff and was walking down to my mom's car when Jeff ran up to me. "Percy be careful of who you trust, remember Annabeth," he spoke solemnly, as if my very life depended on those words.

 **A.N.**

 **Thanks for reading guys it means a lot to me cause this is my first fanfic so... Anyway if you don't think I did good job please tell me how to fix those mistakes and I will take what you say and feel into account. Again thank you for reading**


	3. Percy gets his butt whooped

Annabeth's P.O.V

When Percy challenged Jeff to that duel I was confused, the look I saw in Percy's eyes didn't match his personality at all. What I saw was jealousy. Jealousy? Why would Percy be jealous of Jeff. Then it hit me I had basically told Percy that Jeff was more impressive than him, or his arrival, really. But still, that wasn't Percy's personality. After the campfire I ran to Jeff, when he noticed me he smiled, that smile seemed almost taunting. 'I don't know why Percy did that Jeff it is-" I started to say but he cut me off. "You know why and I know why, he was jealous." He said, that smile becoming even more taunting. Yes, but I don-" I tried to argue but he cut me off once again. "Well I know why," he said as he leaned closer to my ear, "Jackson likes you Chase, and you like him." Suddenly his taunting smile made sense, he was teasing me about my, you know what let's just forget I said that. With that being said, he walked away. "Don't worry," he called over shoulder, "Support Percy It won't hurt me.

As the week progressed Jeff was almost nowhere to be found except at meals or the arena hacking dummies into pieces in a way that reminded me of Luke, a guy who still continued to confuse me. Once on Wednesday Jeff went into the Hephaestus cabin and came out with a pickaxe. On Friday I led the Athena cabin to the arena after dinner super early, early enough to see a cloaked figure slip in before we got there, but as we got there no one, cloaked or otherwise, could be seen. I checked my pocket, but but my invisibility cap was still there, so how could anyone hide perfectly without being seen, and what was the cloaked figure doing here anyway, was he going to interfere with the fight, or something else entirely? My answer soon came after Percy arrived and Jeff stepped out of the shadows wearing the cloak.

As they fought it seemed Percy was the better swordsman, seeing as Jeff wouldn't meet their blades unless he couldn't dodge. Then I noticed that Percy was slowing down, not much, but that was when Jeff made his fatal error, he taunted Percy. "Y'know, my entire life I have wanted to go up against someone and use my full strength, still hasn't happened yet." Taunting Ares campers is different because they're cowards, but taunting Percy means you've got a death wish, but Jeff seemed to have more energy than Percy. Suddenly Jeff's strategy made sense, he was wearing down Percy, but why did he taunt Percy, but from what I had told Jeff of him you still don't taunt Percy unless... he was trying to prove himself! I started cheering "Percy, Percy!" Soon everyone followed suit, and it seemed to reinvigorate him almost as much as water and he sped up the speed of his sword, but unbelievably Jeff matched the speed, Percy went his hardest and Jeff still matched it.

They fought all across the arena Percy swinging, and Jeff dodging and blocking. Percy pulled a feint toward Jeff's legs but Jeff intercepted before Percy could even pull it up! With one hand Jeff pushed his sword against Percy, who was using both hands, their faces were inches apart. Suddenly Jeff brought his sword back and twirled away and in the same motion slammed his hilt into Percy's back, who was barely able to block the next strike that came whistling toward his head, everyone was stunned into silence. They fought, strike after strike was blocked or dodged, then Clarisse started jeering, still that maniacal grin never left his face, even when all but me and the Hermes cabin were jeering that grin stayed on his face, only to disappear when the Hermes campers joined in on the "fun", all but Orenda oddly, who arrived sometime last year after I returned from my imprisonment in California, real imprisonment, not my dad's house.

The jeers were getting louder, so was the voice in my head telling me to join in, but I couldn't, all last week Jeff talked to me and kept me company while Percy was in school, those two were so much alike, I was surprised they didn't become best friends right off the bat. Now the jeers were so loud that they, and the sound of wood smashing wood, were all I could hear, Jeff's blade moved faster than it had before had Percy looked like tired. With both hands Jeff beat at Percy, who was barely able to defend himself against the onslaught of blows. So this was what Jeff meant to support Percy, Jeff's skill greatly surpassed Percy's when he got angry, and Jeff was angry, his forest green eyes blazed with anger, enough to put Ares' to shame, yet there was fear laced in his eyes disguised behind the intensity of the anger. With a sudden certainty to his motions he swung toward Percy's feet, Jeff's left arm was brought back, fully exposing his chest, as his sword was swinging toward Percy's feet, he did it with such certainty, that anyone would have done the same as Percy, who jerked his feet back and attempted to block the blow. At the last moment he swung his blade up and down with a smash on Percy's back.

 **A.N**

 **Thanks for reading this, and a shout out to my first subscriber LoneAuthoress and my first** **reviewer, ABlokeCalledLester. Thanks again and if you feel I made a mistake go ahead and help me out.**


	4. Jeff say what!

Annabeth's POV

The jeering stopped,and everyone shuffled out except me, Percy, and Jeff. I stood there gaping, the only person who could defeat Percy like that was Luke, however Jeff seemed ashamed of his victory as he stood and looked down at his feet, apparently waiting for something. Percy groaned as he tried to get up and Jeff strode over and helped Percy up. Words were exchanged and Jeff walked out, Percy walked over to me. "Did you see those moves," he asked, "they were like Luke's, almost like Luke trained Jeff." "Impossible," I scoffed, "Jeff didn't even know what a demigod was until he came to camp." "Yeah I guess, but still.." He mused in his Seaweed brainish way. "Anyway," I said, "What if we get together after your thing at Paul's school?" "That sounds cool," he responded, "Maybe the movies?" "Great," I said with some enthusiasm, "it's a da- plan, plan worthy of Athena."

Line Break

I turned around as Percy left think about the words that Jeff spoke, "Percy be careful of who you trust, remember Annabeth." What did he mean by that, was it a prophecy, and is Jeff a child of Apollo? I just didn't know. As I was walking down the path a large, hairy, despicable, frightening tarantula crawled across the path. I screamed bloody murder. I heard footsteps running up from behind me. Jeff jumped around me, and looked about his person, until he saw the tarantula. Then he laughed. He cut it short when he saw that I was really afraid. "So- sorry," he apologized, "but you have nothing to be afraid of this little guy could only make you itch." With that he bent over and let the little abomination crawl onto his hand. With a kind smile he explained how the spider was harmless to anything bigger than it. I almost was not afraid of it. Then we went our separate ways. At dinner that night I noticed something strange, when we offered our food to the gods Jeff stayed where he was, didn't move an inch. I was holding my breath, waiting for the boom that was sure to come, when I got to thinking he has never gotten up. As Dionysus got up for his "announcements" I could have sworn that he sent a special glare at Jeff. " _How come I never noticed this before?"_ I thought. At the campfire I made special care to sit right by him. "Why didn't you you get up when the rest of us did?" I asked "I don't believe in the Greek gods," He responded

 **A.N Thanks for reading guys. I know you're thinking, "what is this guy doing, " but trust me there is method to my madness. I'll explain more later, when I reach this point in Jeff's P.O.V.**


End file.
